magifandomcom-20200222-history
Ja'far
Jafar (ジャーファル, Jāfaru) is the adviser to Sinbad and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Appearance Jafar is an average sized man with pale skin and short white hair. He wears a long drabe that covers his entire body, and an green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. He has freckles around his nose. He always carries around his red wires, which is his Household Vessel, Bararaq Sei. Jafar's legs are severely scarred, marked with single, long, almost stitch-like scars. When enraged, his eyes change into eyes that resemble those of a snake and turn gray. When Jafar's hair is shown, it is always wild, as has been like this since he was young. In certain instances, Jafar's legs can be seen to be marked with two large, almost stitch like scars, which were originally confused with the jagged seams of his young assassin trousers in their first appearance.Adventure of Sinbad, Page 79 Since, recent art of Jafar has cleared the buzzing debate and confirmed the canonical nature of the lines on his legs as scars, not to be confused with his attire as a child. Personality Jafar is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when Sinbad is doing something outrageous. He tends to scold Sinbad a lot, despite Sinbad being his King, older, and stronger than him. When provoked or angered, Jafar shows a whole different side to himself. He was easily willing to kill Kassim, when the latter opposed Sinbad.Night 43, Pages 5-6 Another time this happened was when Judar called Jafar a "small fry" and told him to step aside, because he had some business with Sinbad. Enraged, Jafar was going to use his Household Vessel, Bararaq Sei with his full strength, but was stopped by Sinbad before he could do so.Night 110, Pages 6-7 History Jafar killed both his parents at the age of six and at some point joined and became leader of Parthevia's undercover unit, the assassins Sham Lash. After the dungeon of Baal was conquered by Sinbad, Parthevia's Emperor ordered his troupe to track down and capture Sinbad, and take out Drakon if he became troublesome. The Emperor did not want Sinbad dead, but sought out the troupe because they knew sensitive information that the soldiers did not, and were excellent at dealing with combat.Page 70 of Adventure of Sinbad Despite the Emperor's wishes, Jafar tried to assassinate him for unknown reasons. He failed in the assassination and, for reasons that are yet unknown, decided to serve him as a vassal. Little is known about Jafar's history, but it is evident that, from a young age, he was under intensely abusive treatment, which would have most likely warped his ethical reasoning and his physical body. Since his assassin days, Jafar has apparently become quite tame and serious. Sinbad remarked that Jafar's eyes were always rogue when they'd first met. Over the course of their acquaintance, Jafar has apparently grown very close to his King, to the point where he is the only character to have nicknamed Sinbad, calling him always by "Sin." There appears to be a respect between Sinbad and Jafar, as Jafar was entrusted with the care of the entire Kingdom of Sindria while Sinbad was away. Plot Current Arc Balbadd Arc Jafar and Masrur are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. When Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana, Sinbad explains the situation to him and Masrur. Jafar offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective room, Jafar asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Jafar exasperatedly asks if everything got stolen including all his metal vessels, to which he also answers yes. Jafar asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Jafar not to expose that. Jafar is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Jafar say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, destroy the Fog Troupe. Jafar is at lunch with Masrur, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces Masrur and Jafar. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a Fanalis. Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons, the master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seven Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Sinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe . Jafar protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesn't matter, but what matters is the capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to solve this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinbad offers to aid Morgiana to the Dark Continent. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on the ground, breaking it, saying she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Jafar is next seen with Aladdin and Morgiana, helping in fighting the fog troupe. He, along with Aladdin and Morgiana, are attacked by the Fog Troupe. Jafar uses his wires to attack the troupe and states that he is not from Balbadd, but he has reasons to capture them. However, Jafar was binded by Kassim's weapon, Kokubaku Mutou. When they went back to the hotel, Jafar explains to Sinbad about the economic problems in Balbadd and that it was caused by paper money called "Juan" that were issued by the Kou Empire. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the Fog Troupe attacks their room. Jafar attacks back using his wires. On the roof Jafar shows disbelief and confusion when Sinbad offers to join the Fog Troupe after defeating Alibaba. He protests that it would make matters more complicated, in which Sinbad replied whether Jafar was "not human", leaving him completely speechless and defeated. When Kassim bad-mouths Sinbad, Jafar is enraged and attacks him with his wires. He states that Kassim has no idea what Sinbad had been through, and is prepared to kill him. However Sinbad stopps him by grabbing his blades, which injured his hand. Jafar is shocked and immediately apologizes for injuring Sinbad, in which he replied that it was "Ok". Jafar then looks after Aladdin when he is unconscious. When Black Rukh is taking over Balbadd, Jafar wants to help Sinbad in the castle, however, as he says to Masrur, he cannot abandon the people that are in panic. He is next seen attacking Banker with Bararaq Sei after Masrur knocked him down, allowing Sinbad to finish him off. Sindria Arc Jafar was first seen as he greeted Alibaba who was enraged that he was taken away from Balbadd. When Alibaba asked whether Sinbad had any rights to confront the Kou Empire, he stated that Sinbad had "none whatsoever", but that won't stop him from trying to help Alibaba and Balbadd. After the 6 months time skip, Jafar was next seen as he greeted Sinbad after his return from the Kou Empire. He asked what happened and Sinbad informs of the success of the agreement with the Kou Empire's Emperor. He also informed Sinbad that at first Aladdin and Alibaba were depressed, but they had gotten more cheerful and started eating well. In which in the manga, caused them to grow fat. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he stood alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watched as Yamraiha and Sharrkan defeats it. During Mahrajan, Jafar was seen when he hits Sharrkan for bullying Masrur. Sinbad then assembled the Eight Generals and officially introduced them to Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana. He stated that Jafar is a parliamentary official, and that he is an expert in a unique assassination technique. Jafar then later asked Sinbad whether he had resolved the situation with Princess Kougyoku in which Sinbad seemed oblivious. He showed great concern that Sinbad had played with the princess, which could potentially cause a war between the two countries. He was relieved when Sinbad replied that he didn't do anything. However when Prince Hakuryuu and Princess Kougyoku arrived at Sindria, Jafar was shocked when the Princess accussed Sinbad of "defiling" her. When Sinbad tried to prove his innocence, he along with the other Generals showed their disbelief. He stated that although they respect their King, they know well abut his bad habits when he's drunk. He said that it had happened before when Sinbad was drunk and ended up having "many local wives" in the morning. Also, Jafar pointed out that in Balbadd, Sinbad lost all his belongings, including his metal vessels, due to him being completely drunk that he passed out. With shock at his Generals' disbelief, Sinbad stated that Jafar was looking at him eyes of an assassin, like their first meeting. When Yamraiha used her magic to show what happened that night, Jafar covered Aladdin's eyes as children should not see what supposely happened. However it was shown that nothing occured during the night, which caused Jafar and the other Generals to apologize for not trusting their King. When Ka Koubun is revealed to be the culprit behind the misunderstanding, Jafar glared at the man and spat at him. Zagan Arc Although Sinbad tells Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu to conquer the dungeon at Torran alone, Jafar sends Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamraiha to the island as well for safe measure. Second Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc Jafar asks Yamraiha if Aladdin was able to enroll at the Magnostadt Academy without problems. Proudly, she tells him she is sure that Aladdin will be selected for the first Kodor, the highest level at the academy.Night 137, Page 1 Current Arc Abilities Ja'Wires.png|Jafar's Wires Balalark Sei.gif|Bararaq Sei Balalark Sei Breaking Bolg.gif|Breaking Borg According to Sinbad, Jafar is a trained assassin knowing a very particular skill. Wire :Jafar is proficient in using his wires to ensnare and stab with the bladed tip an opponent. Djinn Jafar uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel, Bararaq Sei. Household Vessel Bararaq Sei (Twin Snakes Rope Darts) :Jafar's Household Vessel. It takes the form of the wire that he changes into the form of twin snakes to ensnare and bite the opponent. It's attack has enough power to destroy the Borg of Ithnan. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Masrur The two seem to be close, working together and understanding each other well, being Sinbad's first subordinates. Jafar is also the who teaches Masrur how to read and write though Masrur would usually attempt to escape when he is away to get more work for Masrur to do. Aladdin Jafar seems to have a soft spot for Aladdin, seen when he tries to keep Aladdin happy when he brings up Ugo, and when he covered his eyes during Sinbad's supposedly evil deed towards Kougyoku (though it was mostly because he didn't want Aladdin to see what they thought had happened). Sinbad Jafar met Sinbad when he was young, and to unknown circumstances, decided to join him after a failed attempt at assassinating him. He's close enough to nickname him "Sin". Even though they are close, Jafar still has his moments of mistrust and anger towards Sin. Jafar also shows loyalty and trust towards Sinbad. He is often seen to be accompanying Sinbad and took care of many official business.This trust seems to be reciprocated by Sinbad, as Jafar was also tasked to be in charge of Sindria while he was away. However it seems that Jafar doesn't fully approve of Sinbad's actions as he stated that he will never be used to Sinbad using excuses such as "for the sake of the country....to tie down other people's life". Yamraiha & Sharrkan Jafar gets along with them, but can't stand when they constantly fight over what's better, sword or magic. Trivia *In the original Arabian Nights, Jafar is the vizier to the Caliph Harun al-Rashid and is portrayed as a good chancellor. *Jafar is the first character introduced that has freckles, the second being Koumei Ren. *His hobby is his work and his weakness is that he gets mad easily. His special skill is assassination techniques.Magi Official Guidebook *His favorite type of woman is a woman who contributes to Sindria.Volume 11's Stickers *Jafar is Sinbad's earliest subordinate. *Jafar usually only wears official clothing as he only has one set of normal clothing he received from Sinbad when he was 14 years old. *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 22 *During his misbegotten youth he used to say things like: "A thing such as my heart has been frozen since long ago".Volume 16 Extra *According to Morgiana, Jafar has no scent.Volume 8 Extra *Jafar's favorite type of dish are elaborate ones he can teach to Sindria's cooks.Magi First Fanbook *He states that he gets sunburn easily.Volume 14 Message Paper *Jafar is interested in Kou's Emperor, Koutoku Ren.Magi Perfect Fanbook *Jafar's most important property is Sindria's attire. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Parthevia Empire